<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ishida's aren't meant to be loved. by GuiltyxLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779324">Ishida's aren't meant to be loved.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyxLove/pseuds/GuiltyxLove'>GuiltyxLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I'm sorry for doing this to Hiroaki, M/M, Someone give Yamato a hug, Soulmates, Substance Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyxLove/pseuds/GuiltyxLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On your eighteenth birthday the name of your soulmate will appear somewhere on your body, despite such a mundane world - this 'special occasion' was viewed like a fairytale to most. Divorce was almost unheard of, but for Yamato Ishida it was all too real. </p><p>From the age of eight his substance abusing father insisted that: "Ishida's aren't meant to be loved.", this causes what should be the greatest day of Yamato's life to be something he dreads above all else. </p><p>Warning: Mentions of alcohol abuse, please do not read if this topic makes you uncomfortable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida &amp; Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida &amp; Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ishida's aren't meant to be loved.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh boi... Here we go! My first digimon fanfiction and the first fanfic I've written in about a year, I hope you enjoy!! </p><p>(I'm a little bit nervous if I'm honest.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ishida's aren't meant to be loved," </p><p>The eight year old pupil's grew larger and his lower lip began to tremble, we aren't meant to be loved? That doesn't make sense... His teachers, the people on the television, strangers in the streets, even his friends all talk about how everyone has a soulmate who will love them. </p><p>"these damn markings are stained to our skin, but they don't mean shit!" </p><p>A bottle is thrown at the wall, it smashes into a million sharp pieces - Yamato feels sorry for the bottle... He felt as if he could shatter too. The blonde bites his lip in an attempt to tame it, his eyes begin to fill with tears and his vision becomes blurry. </p><p>"Ishida's aren't meant to have soulmates, we don't have a happy ever after! These markings on our skin do nothing more than taunt us... We... We..." </p><p>Yamato looks down at the ground, if only it could swallow him. He doesn't need to look at his father to know that he is crying. </p><p>"Why were you my soulmate..." </p><p>His father stands up abruptly, the young boy glances up just as he opens the fridge and fetches several bottles identical to the one thrown at the wall. Without another word he walks into his bedroom, Yamato doesn't call out to him. </p><p>---</p><p>The blonde looked up at the mirror, the glass stared back at him. His eyes were hollow, dark circles married the space under them. He looked like crap.</p><p>"So much for my put-together band leader facade," </p><p>Yamato sighed, turning on the tap and splashing water on his face before picking up a towel and drying himself off. </p><p>"I wonder what Taichi will think... Probably laugh, say something about how I look like one of the zombies from his video games." </p><p>His features pull up into a smirk and he chuckles to himself, thinking about his best friend's antics always cheered him up; something which he desperately needed right now.</p><p>So without any further delay, Yamato gets ready to go to school, hurriedly putting on his uniform (top button undone as always) and brushing his hair. Afterwards he walks out into the kitchen and lounge area, seems as though his dad had come back from work drunk again. If the empty bottles scattered around the room and headache medcine on the kitchen table were any indication, the teen sighed and began to clean up after him as usual. </p><p>He didn't feel hungry. </p><p>He gazed over towards his father's closed bedroom door, his left hand clenching into a tight fist. The dread Yamato was feeling was all his fault, the unease surrounding his eighteenth birthday next week was all his fault.</p><p>He felt sick. </p><p>Yamato's stomach turned, anxiety bubbling. He ran towards the bathroom and hunched over the toilet - his body beginning to tremble. This was all his stupid dad's fault! He threw up. </p><p>A few moments later, he felt a hand rubbing his back in a surprisingly comforting motion, but Yamato quickly battered the hand away. After flushing the toilet he turned to face the person who had touched his back, not that he didn't already know who it was. </p><p>"Yamato..." </p><p>Hiroaki Ishida stared at his son, his expression blank, this wasn't unsual; for Yamato to push his father away. Brown eyes stared into angry blue ones, neither breaking contact. </p><p>"You stink." </p><p>The blonde says with distate, Hiroaki's appearance was disheveled. He was still wearing his work clothing, his shirt was creased and had random stains dotted all over it. His hair was sticking up in random places and his face had a pink tint to it. But most of all he reeked of alcohol, Yamato's nose shrivelled up; even after all these years the smell was always something he couldn't stand. </p><p>"Mornin' to you too." </p><p>The brunette lifts an unsteady hand up to his head, pulling a section of his hair back and out of his eyes. Yamato shakes his head, distaste written all over his expression. </p><p>"I don't want to talk to you." </p><p>"Alright." </p><p>Without another word Hiroaki leaves the bathroom, Yamato turns towards the sink to slash water on his face for the second time that morning. His body began to shake, his eyes begining to feel moist... </p><p>"No, this is no time to cry." </p><p>Yamato says to himself in a hushed tone, not wanting his father to overhear him. Blinking back his tears and chugging some water, Yamato walks back towards the bathroom door - his legs feeling heavy. </p><p>He stops. </p><p>The blonde slowly raises his head towards the ceiling, slowly tears drift down his cheeks. He couldn't fight his emotions any longer, in the darkness of the tiny room Yamato whispers one name in a painful plea. </p><p>"Taichi..." </p><p>---</p><p>"Hey! Yamato!!" </p><p>A voice calls out to him from where he was perched on a wall, Yamato chuckles, shoving his phone back in his pocket and turning in the direction of the farmilar sound. </p><p>"Geez! How long were you going to make me wait?"</p><p>"Sorry, sorry!" </p><p>Taichi stops in front of his best friend, his usual sheepish grin plastered on his face and his left hand scratching the back of his neck. Yamato sighs, shaking his head in mock disappointment. </p><p>"Next time I guess I'll just have to go without you." </p><p>Yamato smirks as Taichi's expression becomes panicked. </p><p>"Noooo!!" </p><p>Yamato begins to laugh, a grin on his face. After a few moments the brunette joins in with the laughter, placing an arm around his best friend's back and a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>This is... Nice. Yamato thinks, when Taichi would place a hand on his shoulder he always felt warm, safe. Something he desperately needed, espically today. </p><p>After five or so minutes of walking to school, talking about an abundance of random topics from Taichi's mothers failed attempt at cooking last night or a new film they wanted to go and watch in the cinema, Taichi frowns. </p><p>"Hey... Yama?" </p><p>The sudden shift from his lively tone to one of concern instantly causes Yamato to begin to worry, was his best friend okay? Was he hurt? Was someone after him? </p><p>"What's wrong, Tai?" </p><p>Taichi shook his head, he felt the blonde's shoulder stiffen. </p><p>"Don't worry, I'm fine." </p><p>He said reassuringly, Yamato's shoulders instantly becoming more relaxed. The blonde was always worried about Taichi's wellbeing, as much as he may try to hide it. He made sure to always ask if Taichi had eaten, or check that any injuries he may have sustained in football were okay even months after they had healed.</p><p>"I'm actually worried about you." </p><p>"Me?" </p><p>His shoulders became tight again, so there is something wrong Taichi thought. </p><p>"Trust me, I know when there's something wrong as much as you may try and hide it. You're good at reading me, but you forget I'm just as good at reading you." </p><p>Taichi looked over to his friend with worry, their line of sight meeting for a brief second before the blonde quickly looked away. Yamato under estimated his ability to hide his emotions, or maybe he just under estimated Taichi's ability to tell what he was feeling. </p><p>"I..." </p><p>Yamato dwelled upon the idea of lying, just saying something about how he'd watched a sad movie last night. But Yamato knew Taichi would be able to call his bullshit. After being quiet for longer than expected, Taichi moved in closer and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. </p><p>"You don't have to lie to me, you don't have to tell me right now either, but... Remember I'm always here for you Yama, when you're ready to talk about it I'm here to listen. After all you...</p><p>Taichi trails off, this time it was his turn to look away, his cheeks dusted a light pink (not that Yamato was able to see that). </p><p>"Mean a lot to me." </p><p>Yamato was speechless, he knew, they both knew that they meant a lot to one another; heck they'd been through so much together. But neither expressed this often to one another, they'd show it through actions but never through words; as typical of their relationship. </p><p>"Thank you Taichi, you mean a lot to me too." </p><p>After a few moments of silence, Taichi stops in his tracks and bends forward, a loud bellowing laugh escaping his lips. Not a moment later Yamato was also joining in, the brunette's laugh was just intoxicating! </p><p>"Look at us!! We're like an old married couple!" </p><p>Taichi comments and Yamato grins, he didn't know what he would do without his best friend. </p><p>-- </p><p>It was lunchtime, Yamato and Sora were sat on the usual bench on the rooftop waiting for their friends. </p><p>"Would you like some onigiri, Yamato? Myself and my mother made it yesterday evening so it should still taste good." </p><p>Sora said kindly, pulling out a box with several onigri rice balls in it. They looked delicious, Yamato thought - reaching out and hand a grabbing one. </p><p>"Thank you, Sora. Please say thank your mother for me as well." </p><p>Yamato added, Sora's kindness was always something he had admired. Sora places down the box on the bench and takes out one for herself.</p><p>Without a moments delay Yamato began to eat, it was fucking delicious! He thought merrily, taking bite after bite and before he knew it his rice ball was gone... Guess he was more hungry than usual given that he hadn't had breakfast. </p><p>Noticing his disappointed expression after realising he had none left Sora quickly lifted her other hand to her mouth, in an attempt to conceal her giggle.</p><p>"Oi! Yamato! Sora!" </p><p>Taichi pushed open the door to the rooftop, followed swiftly by Mimi (who had moved back to Japan after the advents in New York) and Koushirou. Mimi takes a seat besides Sora on the bench, whilst Taichi and Koushirou sit on the ground (not that neither minded). </p><p>"Woah!! Is that onigiri? It looks delicious!" </p><p>Mimi beams, Sora finishes hers off and lifts up the box containing them. </p><p>"Me and mom made enough for everyone to have some, if you'd like." </p><p>She answers, Taichi lifts an arm towards the sky in excitement.</p><p>"Hell yeah!! Thanks Sora!!" </p><p>After thanking Sora and telling her to send their best to her mother, the three tuck into their onigiri and there is a comfortable silence. </p><p>"Man, that was delicious..." </p><p>Taichi sighs contently, leaning back to rest on Yamato's legs who was still sat on the bench, not that Yamato minded at all. </p><p>"Maybe your mother could teach mine the recipe? I know she's been wanting an excuse to get to know your mother better for a while, Sora." </p><p>Koushirou comments whilst his eyes remained focused on the laptop in front of him. He was playing an online game with one of his friends from America and they were trying to defeat the final Boss. </p><p>"That sounds great, Koushiro! We'll have to have them arrange something." </p><p>"How cute! Is there any chance that my mom would also be able to join?" </p><p>Mimi beams and Taichi's mouth opens wide. </p><p>"And mine! My mom can't cook for shit, I feel like she could learn a lot!" </p><p>Sora claps her hands together pleased, pulling out her phone from her pocket. </p><p>"I see no reason why not, I'll message my mother now and tell her to arrange something." </p><p>The conversation continues and Yamato looks off to the sky, after the divorce he didn't have much of a relationship with his mother. He loved her, don't get him wrong and on the rare occasion he stayed over with his mom and Takeru he had a great time... But, he didn't have a close enough relationship with her to arrange for her to meet with the mother's of his friends. But nevertheless he didn't mind them talking about it, in fact he was happy that they seemed so excited by the idea. </p><p>"Hey? Yamato?"</p><p>Snapping out of his train of thoughts by Mimi, the blonde looks over towards her with a curious expression. </p><p>"Isn't your birthday next week?" </p><p>"Y... Yeah..." </p><p>He mumbles, he was hoping that if he ignored it then somehow the day would magically disappear. It would just be a normal day like any other, ignore everything involving... </p><p>"Your soulmate! You might find out who your soulmate is!" </p><p>And there it is, the thing he dreaded above all else. His stomach sank, he couldn't blame Mimi for bringing up this topic; how was she supposed to know it was something he dreaded? As far as society was concerned it was the one part of mundane life that resembled somewhat of a fairytale, for most of the population it was magical. So much so that divorce was almost unheard of... But for Yamato it was nothing but reality. </p><p>"Who knows, maybe the name that appears might be someone you're all too familiar with." </p><p>Mimi giggles, the idea of soulmates had always excited her. On your eighteenth birthday the name of your soulmate would appear somewhere on your skin, it would represent the love of your life; the person you were destined to be together with. In some cases the name would be of someone who you'd already met, but in others it may be someone you were going to meet long into the future (though with the age of technology it was common for people to look for their soulmate on the internet).</p><p>What could Mimi say? The idea that Yamato would soon have the name of his soulmate made her excited! And in all honesty... She had a slight idea who Yamato's may be.</p><p>"Y-Yeah... Maybe." </p><p>Yamato mumbles, he didn't want a soulmate. Not after seeing the destruction it caused, his parents never fell in love, they never wanted to get married in the first place. They had the names verified to insure that it wasn't other people with the same name, a process that involved an extremely rare 'soulmate stone'. When placed over an individual's soulmate mark, it would cause the other's to hurt slightly.</p><p>His parents felt pressured by fate and by family, friends, society. Everyone told them to marry the other, everything works out when you're soulmates, right? So they did, they got married, they even had children in an attempt to fix everything. But nothing worked and Yamato was born into an already broken family, one where his father didn't even want him. </p><p>"Does anyone want some soda?"</p><p>Taichi quickly comments, he didn't know everything, but he knew about Yamato's apprehension surrounding soulmates and given what he knew about his parents divorce and Yamato's fathers drinking habits... Well, it was enough to put together that he wasn't fond of topic. </p><p>"Me please, cola would be great. I need something to keep me going whilst I finish defeating this Boss." </p><p>Koushiro comments, his gaze focused on the laptop in front of him. </p><p>"Sure thing! Yamato come with me, would ya?" </p><p>Taichi said in a mock plea, Yamato knowing full well what the brunette was doing rolled his eyes and stood up. </p><p>"We'll be back soon!" </p><p>Taichi waves and the two descend the stairs, when out of ear-shot the blonde band member sighs heavily.</p><p>"I know you were getting me out of... The soulmate talk... Thanks Taichi." </p><p>"No need to get all sappy on me, what else are best friends for?" </p><p>Taichi sniggers cheekily, ruffling Yamato's hair - something he knew his friend hated before running off down the stairs. </p><p>"Taichiiiiii!!!" </p><p>Yamato yells, running down the stairs in an attempt to catch up.</p><p>"I'll make you regret this!"</p><p>--- </p><p>It was after school, well, it had been for a while now. Yamato had asked Taichi if we wanted to hang out after their last class had ended, Taichi had happily accepted this request. After going to the arcade and winning two plushies, a cat for Hikari and a bat for Takeru and eating at one of their favourite restaurants, the duo decided to go and sit by a river bank. </p><p>It was getting pretty late and Taichi was worried, it wasn't uncommon for Yamato to stay and spend time with him pretty late... But it was almost nine o'clock, usually they had long since said goodbye. Taichi knew something was wrong, he'd known since he had met up with Yamato to walk to school. Any smile or smirk wouldn't reach his eyes, and the bags below them clearly showed that Yamato hadn't slept well. </p><p>"You sleeping okay? You look like a zombie." </p><p>Taichi wasn't very tactful, but he also knew Yamato... He was more likely to open up if you eased yourself into a conversation, something he should have done on their walk to school this morning. </p><p>In response Yamato rolled his eyes fondly, how did he know that Taichi will refer to him as a zombie? Hell, he knew his best friend so well.</p><p>"Geez, thanks." </p><p>Yamato shook his head in mock annoyance, he gazed out at the water in front of him. It sure was peaceful at night. </p><p>"And yeah... I didn't sleep very well last night, I had a nightmare." </p><p>This wasn't the time to mock him, Taichi scooted closer to his best friend and put a reassuring hand ontop of Yamato's. </p><p>"I'm always here to listen." </p><p>Yamato looked towards the brunette, woah... The sun had set and the moon sat behind Taichi, he looked... Beautiful.</p><p>No, no, stop this train of thought Yamato! Focus, focus on the conversation. </p><p>"Well, it was shortly after my parnets had divorced, when my dad started to drink a lot. He was drunk one night and... Told me about how Ishida's aren't meant to be loved and aren't meant to have soulmates." </p><p>Yamato paused swallowing the lump in his throat, Taichi gave him a nod to continue. </p><p>"And I believed it, hell... I still do. After seeing the wreck which was my parent's divorce, I can't help but hate the idea of soulmates... I'm scared, to let my soulmate down, but Ishida's aren't meant to be loved - I'm not meant to be loved." </p><p>Taichi listened to his friend intently and after he had finished, he wrapped Yamato in a hug. They'd hugged before, this was nothing new, but it felt different this time. Perhaps since Yamato had just been so vulnerable. </p><p>"Yamato... Your dad is an asshole for saying that to you. Just because thing's didn't work out with his soulmate, doesn't mean that it won't work out for you. And even if it didn't, it doesn't mean you don't deserve love." </p><p>Yamato leans his head down on Taichi's shoulder and the brunette rubs his back.</p><p>"I'm so sorry you have been subjected to such views on love, but there are so many different forms of love. So what if the romantic one doesn't work out? Fuck it. You can do what you want with your life... Plus, regardless of what bullshit your dad may say..." </p><p>He paused for a moment, before saying softly. </p><p>"You'll never get rid of me, I'll love you if you like it or not. You're my... B-Best friend and that isn't going to change." </p><p>Yamato grabbed onto Taichi's shirt and the two sat there in silence for a short while.</p><p>"And I'll always love you, idiot." </p><p>--- </p><p>It was three days before Yamato's birthday, whilst that conversation besides the river bank with Taichi helped greatly... It wasn't enough to get rid of years worth of doubt and dread, but he tried to cling onto what he said. Espically about there being many forms of love, Taichi had even said he loved him. </p><p>For the first time in ages Yamato's father wasn't at work but nothing much had happened, Yamato played on his guitar and also did some homework. He was now preparing dinner for the both of them.</p><p>But all of a sudden from his seat in front of the television, Yamato's father growled. </p><p>"What is all this bullshit they constantly show on the television?! 'Holiday retreat for soulmates', 'matching phone charms for soulmates'. They need to stop being so delusional! What about us people who can't be loved?!" </p><p>Yamato's heart sank, anxiety bubbled in his chest. He stepped away from the stove, the smell of the food he was preparing making his skin crawl with nausea. </p><p>"B... B..." </p><p>He tried to stutter out an objection to his father, but nothing would escape his lips. </p><p>"T... Taichi..." </p><p>He tried to argue against his father, but his mute mumbles fell on deaf ears. </p><p>"Loves... Me..." </p><p>Yamato said to no one but himself, unable to speak louder than a whisper.</p><p>---</p><p>It was now two days before his birthday and tomorrow he was planning on staying with Takeru and his mother. He normally spent his birthday with them, his brother and mom would always attempt to bake him a birthday cake. And whilst every year it was always a little more burnt than the last, it was still the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. </p><p>When he was younger he'd ask what made it taste so good, his mother would always reply with the same thing: love. He never understood, but love really must make things sweet. </p><p>His father was off work, he'd gone out drinking last night and came back with a black eye... He couldn't do his work properly with one. </p><p>But for once instead of being agitated by this, Hiroaki sat at the kitchen table reading (or at least attempting to) the newspaper whilst Yamato sat across from him doing homework. They had been sat in a comfortable silence for about an hour before his father decided to ruin it.</p><p>"You're going to be eighteen." </p><p>He begins nonchalantly, Yamato's birthday hadn't ever been a big deal to his father, just another date in the calendar.</p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>"You'll be an adult... Find out all that soulmate shit too, fuck I can't wait to see the look on your face when-" </p><p>Before he knew what he was doing his hands had slapped the table, he had stood up and the chair he was sat on had fallen to the floor. </p><p>"Stop it." </p><p>His father looked at his with disbelief, sure they had arguments in the past - but this time his son looked aggravated.</p><p>"Stop what you're going to say, I don't care about your opinion." </p><p>Yamato dug his nails into the wood of the table, they dragged along its surface leaving markings behind. </p><p>"My soulmate has nothing to do with yours, what happened with you and mom was tragic but don't take your anger out on me." </p><p>Yamato looked up towards the ceiling, his teeth gritting together - Hiroaki was able to do nothing but stare. </p><p>"SO SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU HEAR ME?!" </p><p>"Your words about how us Ishida's can't be loved have haunted me for years, one of the greatest days of my life have been tainted by you! Do you have any idea how fearful I am for my eighteenth birthday?! To find the name of my soulmate?" </p><p>Yamato storms to his bedroom, picking up the bag he had packed for tomorrow off the floor and scooping up his phone from the side in the kitchen. </p><p>He walks towards the front door, glancing back over his shoulder to send a piercing glare in the direction of his father.</p><p>"So you know what? Leave me the fuck alone." </p><p>The blonde leaves the apartment, slaming the door shut behind him. His father can only look at the door in shock, his eyes beginning to feel warm. </p><p>"I'm sorry... Yamato..."</p><p>--- </p><p>It was raining, the tree Yamato was stood under provided very little shelter and his clothes were drenched. He stared down at the phone in his hand, he had his attention focused on the soft artificial lighting it radiated. Water droplets fell onto the screen, rain or tears? He couldn't tell. </p><p>"Tai... T-Taichi..." </p><p>He sobbed, his voice sounded cracked and raw. He was stood outside of the apartment block where Taichi, Hikari and their family lived... He could have gone to his mom's, but he felt almost as if a supernatural force had pulled him here. </p><p>He wasn't sure how long had passed, countless cars zoomed by, several people hurriedly ran past in order to get home and find shelter from the rain. All the while Yamato was stood still, well, besides the slight trembling every so often. Turns out being outside in the rain for over an hour made you rather cold. </p><p>"Yamato...?" </p><p>His head snapped up, the breath in his throat getting caught; truth was he had his thumber hovering over the send button on his phone for the past hour.</p><p>"Taichi...!!" </p><p>Yamato yelled back, running over to the brunette who had shopping bags in his grip. </p><p>"Great to see you too, idiot-" </p><p>Taichi cut himself off, once Yamato had gotten close enough the football star noticed his appearance and his pupils grew wide. Yamato's eyes were red and puffy, he was shoaking wet and shivering from the rain. </p><p>"What happened?" </p><p>His voice was serious, the blonde could tell by his tone that this wasn't any time for jokes or games. </p><p>"I shouted at my father... I swore at my father, I was so aggressive..." </p><p>Yamato supplied an answer, the brunette couldn't fault him, hell he thought his father deserved it. </p><p>Taichi put town his shopping bags carefully walked towards the sobbing individual, wrapping him in a warm embrace. The tightness in his stomach slowly dispersed as Yamato hugged his best friend back, he felt safe. </p><p>"I've been so worried about you, Yama. Since Mimi asked about your soulmate, even before that, you've been acting strange; the happiness when you smile doesn't reach your eyes."</p><p>Yamato chuckles, it honestly felt reassuring to know someone understood him so well.</p><p>"Guess I'm stuck with you for life, hu?" </p><p>He says sarcastically, a smirk plastering his face. Both individuals laugh before Taichi playfully pushes Yamato's shoulder. </p><p>"You look like a drowned rat, come on you're staying at mine. Its too late for you to go home."</p><p>Taichi takes his coat off and places it over Yamato's shoulder, afterwards he bends down to pick the shopping bags up again. </p><p>Yamato's cheeks glow a light pink, the coat was warm and smelt just like Taichi... Body deodorant and ramen; it was comforting. </p><p>"I raided the shop of all it's ice cream, we're planning on having a movie night and you're invited." </p><p>Taichi says gleefully.</p><p>"Just as long as you aren't sick again from eating too much like last time!" </p><p>It was Yamato's turn to push his best friend's shoulder playfully. </p><p>"Hey! That wasn't my fault! Mimi dared me to eat three whole tubs full, who am I to refuse a challenge?" </p><p>"God you moron... Jou told you it wasn't a good idea to, but you did anyway!" </p><p>"Hmph!" </p><p>Taichi pouts and Yamato thought once again about how luckly he was to have Taichi in his life.</p><p>"Thanks Taichi." </p><p>"Always, Yamato." </p><p>--- </p><p>"Happy birthday to you," </p><p>Yamato's eyes opened wide, after spending the night at Taichi's the following day he went to his mother's. He had told them both his mom and Takeru about what happened with his dad, about how they'd had an argument (he didn't specify what about) and as a result he spent the night at Taichi's. Neither party blamed Yamato, they both knew that his relationship with his father was a difficult one and as such his mother told him he could stay for as long as he needed.</p><p>So they spent the day before his birthday together playing board games and after he spent the night in a sleeping bag on Takeru's bedroom floor. As much as Takeru would argue and tell his older brother to sleep in his bed, Yamato always refused. </p><p>"happy birthday to you," </p><p>It was tradition for Yamato to wake up to the... Interesting sounding vocals of his mom and brother singing happy birthday. So he quickly stood up, he couldn't hide the smile that found its way on his face. </p><p>"happy birthday dear Yamato," </p><p>He felt at peace, completely forgetting about the events from a few days ago, completely forgetting about the anxiety he felt about this day. In this moment it was just him, his lovely mother, his wonderful smiling little brother and a burnt cake with eighteen blue candles on top. </p><p>"happy birthday to yoooou!" </p><p>They drew out the last note, it was slightly pitchy but Yamato didn't care in the slightest. His mother held out the cake in front of him as Takeru looked on proudly at their creation. </p><p>"Go on, make a wish big brother!" </p><p>So he did, Yamato closed his eyes and blew out the candles which earned cheers from both his mom and Takeru. </p><p>"Now hurry up and get changed! We're having cake for breakfast!" </p><p>His mom skipped out of the room, Takeru quickly dashing towards his wardrobe to pull out his favourite outfit - today was a special day after all! </p><p>"I'll get ready in the bathroom, but don't take too long, I have a bunch of stuff planned for us to do today!" </p><p>Takeru beamed as he walked out the room, closing the door behind him. </p><p>"I promise I won't!" </p><p>Yamato laughed, calling out back to his little brother. </p><p>So he began to absentmindedly get changed, he wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing and instead hummed a song by one of his favourite bands. </p><p>After putting on his clothes he walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room and stopped dead in his tracks. </p><p>His stomach roared, his face became ghostly pale as his body began to quiver. </p><p>He saw a marking on the underside of his arm, three symbols to be exact. He couldn't focus on what it said as his head began to pound, he felt as if his world was starting to crumble and he hadn't even read the name yet. </p><p>"Yamato? Yamato!" </p><p>Takeru called out but didn't hear a reply, after waiting a few moments he started to worry and so opened the door to his room. </p><p>Yamato was sat at his desk, facing the mirror. His arm was held in front of him and he was trembling quite rapidly, Takeru had an idea as to why. </p><p>So he shut the door behind him and stood besides the shaken Yamato, making sure to advert his eyes away from the words on his arm. This was Yamato's soulmate, he had no right to read who it was without permission. </p><p>"I know you're scared," </p><p>Takeru says quietly as not to alarm his brother, Yamato slowly moves his head to face his younger brother. </p><p>"I've known for a long time you've found the concept of soulmates difficult... I can't blame you for that, in a world where heartbreak is almost null and void its been all too real for us." </p><p>Takeru glances towards a photo sitting on his desk, one of himself, Yamato and their parents when they were still together. </p><p>"They never wanted to be soulmates, had it not been from all the pressure of society and their family... Well, I think they would have pretended the other didn't exist at all." </p><p>Takeru picks up the photo, placing his thumb over the faces of his mother and father. </p><p>"I knew this hit dad hard espically, do you remember when mom told us how it was mostly his family who pressured them into getting married? Soulmates are more important than anything else to them, without a soulmate then well... What else do you have? They would argue." </p><p>"I overheard you talking to dad once when we were younger, I was supposed to be asleep but I used to feel uneasy sleeping over at dad's house. He said Ishida's aren't meant to be loved." </p><p>Yamato gasped, his eyes grew wide and Takeru knew this was what was causing his brother such great internal turmoil. </p><p>"It's a horrible thing to say, especially to your own son. Everything was hard for dad... You know as well as I do that his family act almost as if he doesn't exist, all because things didn't work out with his so-called soulmate." </p><p>Takeru, still making sure not to look at the name places a comforting hand over Yamato's soulmate mark in order to cover it. </p><p>"But he shouldn't have said what he did, I can imagine he said it more than just then too... It was hard for him, not feeling a genuine connection to mom. But just because things didn't work out for him, doesn't mean things won't work out for you." </p><p>Yamato's eyes began to feel with tears, Takeru noticed this but didn't comment on it. </p><p>"You deserve to be loved, even if things don't work out between you and your soulmate, so what? There are so many different kinds of love and people who love you... Like me." </p><p>"M... Me too, Takeru." </p><p>The younger boy smiled, causing Yamato to smile in return; any signs of tears had gone. He looks down at his arm, to where Takeru was covering it but this time he didn't feel a sense of dread. He didn't feel the worry he normally did when ever the topic of a soulmate came up, instead he felt... Excited? </p><p>"Ready to find out?" </p><p>Noticing Yamato's shift in emotions, Takeru asks and he receives a nod in reply. </p><p>"Yeah!" </p><p>With conformation Takeru lifts his hand off the marking and beneath it are three individual kanji. </p><p>八神 太</p><p>"Yagami... Taichi..." </p><p>Yamato says quietly, Takeru lifts a hand to his mouth in order to cover the smirk now on his face; he had a hunch and it seemed as though it was correct. </p><p>"T-TAICHI...?!" </p><p>Yamato yells in disbelief and Takeru can't hold it back any longer and begins to laugh. </p><p>"Why do you sound so confused? You guys have been acting like an old married couple for years now! Which also means Jou and Daisuke both owe me 1000 yen!" </p><p>"Wait... You betted on this!?" </p><p>Yamato no longer knew if he was more surprised that Taichi was his soulmate or if his friends have some kind of bet going on surrounding it! But... He still had one big concern. </p><p>"What if Taichi isn't happy about being soulmates...?" </p><p>He expresses his concern quietly, Yamato knew that they both meant a lot to one another - but who's to say Taichi wanted to be soulmates? He knew they loved each other as friends... But what about romantically? Would Taichi be disappointed that Yamato was his soul mate? </p><p>"You're so stupid," </p><p>Takeru shakes his head with amusement. </p><p>"you look at one another as if they hold the secrets to the universe. Despite what dad may have told you... I have no doubt happiness awaits you two." </p><p>"Heh, since when have you been such the romantic?" </p><p>Yamato smiles and Takeru mirrors it, they share a few content moments before... </p><p>"I know its your birthday but... Shouldn't you be with Taichi?" </p><p>"Shit!" </p><p>Yamato yells, standing up abruptly from the chair at the desk and quickly grabs Taichi's coat (after expressing how much he liked it the brunette told him to keep it) and headed towards the door of the room. </p><p>"I'll be back later, Takeru! Please say sorry to mom!" </p><p>And with that Yamato was running without stopping, his heart hammering against his chest. But as he ran there was only one thought in his mind. </p><p>Taichi. </p><p>--- </p><p>After what felt like simultaneously forever and hardly any time at all Yamato was stood hunched over in front of an all too farmilar front door. </p><p>"This is it..." </p><p>Yamato thought to himself, swallowing his resolve and lifting an uneasy hand he knocks the door.</p><p>"Comin'!!" </p><p>A farmilar voice yelled and Yamato took a deep breath in order to quell his nerves. The door slowly opened and Taichi stood there, noticing Yamato his face quickly turned to one of bafflement. </p><p>"Yamato! Happy birthday! But... Why are you here, weren't we all hanging out tomorrow to celebrate?" </p><p>No wonder Taichi was surprised, Yamato in his haste forgot to send a message telling him that he was on his way; in fact he was pretty sure he left his phone back at his mom's. </p><p>"Ah... Thanks Tai, sorry for showing up unannounced but I really need to talk." </p><p>"No sweat! Come on in, dad's at work and Hikari and mom are out shopping!" </p><p>After leaving his shoes at the door, Taichi took a seat at their kitchen table and Yamato the one opposite. He'd made sure to keep the coat on so it would cover up the name of his soulmate. A couple of minutes pass, Yamato says nothing, he just kept staring at Taichi. </p><p>He was beautiful, to many he was a little rough around the edges but Yamato wouldn't change a thing. His sheepish smile and crazy hair were all apart of his charm. </p><p>"Yama if you keep staring at me like that I'll have to file a restraining order." </p><p>Taichi flushed red, rubbing the area under his nose in embarrassment and Yamato quickly snapped out of his trance. Who knew soulmates would have such an effect on you? </p><p>"Besides, didn't you mention that you wanted to talk about something? Not that I don't love your company but normally you like to spend your birthday with Takeru." </p><p>That was true, in all the years they had known each other the blonde insisted on spending his birthday with Takeru and his mom. </p><p>Yamato shook his head, taking a deep breath in, noticing Taichi's hands sat flat on the table he decided to place his own calloused ones on top. </p><p>"For years I've hated the idea of having a soulmate, the relationship and eventual divorce of my parents has tainted my view on soulmates and has made it something I dreaded rather than looked forward to." </p><p>Taichi remained quiet, whilst Yamato had always been most comfortable opening up to him, he never spoke about his emotions often. And especially given the topic, Taichi knew this was something hard for him to talk about; he never knew the true extent of how his parents divorce effected Yamato. </p><p>"My father didn't make this any easier, when I was eight years old he told me that we couldn't be loved. Ishida's aren't meant to be loved, that soulmates don't work out for us. I let this mentality dictate my life, I wholeheartedly believed that no one would love me the way a soulmate should." </p><p>Yamato gently picked up Taichi's hand and without any thought intertwined their fingers together. </p><p>"That was until recently, last week I opened a door I kept shut for so many years... A burden on my heart, I opened that door to you and this morning to Takeru. Whilst the whole idea of soulmates is something I'll struggle with for a long time in the future, I have finally decided that I can be loved. That just because things didn't work out with my parents, doesn't mean they won't with me and my soulmate." </p><p>Yamato felt warm tears slowly cascade down his cheeks, Taichi lifted one of his hands and placed it on the blonde's cheek, slowly wiping away the tears. It was like the whole world was going in slow motion, Yamato looked lovingly into Taichi's eyes as he spoke three little words. </p><p>"We're soulmates, Taichi."</p><p>It was finally Taichi's turn to cry, the world could be so cruel... Yet in this moment, nothing else mattered, in this moment it was just him and Yamato, this moment was there's and there's alone. </p><p>They both leaned forward, so close they could feel each other's breath on their skin. </p><p>"Can I kiss you, Yama?"</p><p>"Do you even need to ask?" </p><p>The two briefly chuckle, but Taichi quickly closes the distance. The kiss is soft, sweet, chaste, it was everything and more. In that moment the duo knew, things were going to be alright, the moment Yamato had been dreading for all these years turned out to be the most magical one of them all.</p><p>"I love you, Taichi." </p><p>"I love you too, Yamato." </p><p>--- </p><p>A week had gone by, Yamato had split his time between his mom and Taichi's houses. It had been wonderful, the new found soulmates had gone on several dates to various places from the cinema to the carnival. They'd even gone to the digital world to spend time with Agumon and Gabumon; who were both equally as excited to know they were soulmates (once they'd explained what it meant). </p><p>Yamato was having a brilliant time, he seemed to enjoy each day even more than the last. When ever he held hands with Taichi he thought he was on top of the world, everything was perfect... </p><p>Almost. </p><p>He knew he couldn't depend on his mom forever, and he certainly couldn't depend on Taichi and his family for shelter. Whilst Takeru loved sharing a room with his older brother, he needed space of his own and his mom's two bedroom apartment was just not enough for the three of them long term. </p><p>It was time to apologise to his father and to confront him about his new found happiness. When Yamato had explained to Taichi his plan, the brunette, much to Yamato's relief suggested that he would come with him. </p><p>So that's how the couple found themselves stood in front of the Ishida residences, after knocking on the door several times for about five minutes they concluded that the older Ishida must have still been at work. </p><p>So, taking out a key from his bag, Yamato unlocked the door and the overwhelming smell of alcohol invaded their nostrils. They stepped into the small apartment, there were bottles strewn about, dirty plates piled high on the kitchen counter, dirty clothes all over the floor... The house was a mess.</p><p>"Do you mind opening a window, Tai? I'll make a start on cleaning these plates." </p><p>"Anything for you." </p><p>Taichi said with a wink, quickly making his way over to the window. After about two hours the apartment was looking once again band new, the duo sat cuddled up in front of the television admiring their handiwork. </p><p>"Do you know what time your old man will be back?" </p><p>Taichi questioned, Yamato gazed down at his phone... It was already almost eight o'clock. </p><p>"Hopefully not too long, how about we make some dinner? I brought ingredients to make yakisoba." </p><p>"Yamato's famous yakisoba? Count me in!" </p><p>Not long after Yamato had finished making three portions of yakisoba and was sitting down to eat, the door to the apartment opened. If the fact the door was opened with a key (since Yamato had locked it after he arrived) wasn't enough, the heavy footsteps were to tell his father was home. </p><p>Moments later a tired looking Hiroaki Ishida walked into the kitchen and longue area, he saw the two boys sat at the table and waved slightly. </p><p>"I saw your shoes by the door, its nice to you, Yamato and Taichi." </p><p>Yamato thought that seeing his father again after a week would cause him to be angry, but instead he just felt guilty. In that moment his dad look strangely vulnerable, it was clear he hadn't been getting much sleep and by the look of his bag overflowing with paper, his work wasn't weren't giving him a break either. </p><p>"We've made you some yakisoba... dad." </p><p>Yamato said hesitantly and much to his surprise Hiroaki looked back at him with an appreciative smile. </p><p>"Sounds delicious." </p><p>After placing his bag down, Yamato's father took a seat at the table opposite his son and Taichi. They all ate in silence for a while until Yamato decided that it was about time to confront his father. </p><p>"I'm sorry for getting angry at you and I'm sorry for shouting... It was uncalled for." </p><p>He began, he felt Taichi place a reassuring hand ontop of his leg. </p><p>"But, I do need to say... All those times you told me Ishida's aren't meant to be loved really got to me, I dreaded finding out who my soulmate was going to be because of what happened with you and mom." </p><p>Yamato gazed down at the table in front of him, he'd never spoken to his father about their divorce like this before.</p><p>"I'm... Sorry you went through that, how your family reacted was cruel and I'm sorry for not always seeing it from your perspective. But just because thing's didn't work out for you, doesn't mean they won't for me." </p><p>Yamato looked up, turning to face Taichi and despite the circumstances, he felt great relief knowing that Taichi was by his side. </p><p>"My soulmate makes me the happiest person alive, and despite what may have happened to you in the past... I need you to know that Ishida's are meant to be loved, even if that love isn't a romantic one." </p><p>Hiroaki looks between his son and Taichi, the way they looked at each other with such affection was more than enough to know who his son's soulmate was. And despite all his anger surrounding soulmates, despite how hurt he was when his family all but neglected him after the divorce... He felt joyful, relieved, that despite everything; Yamato had found happiness with his soulmate. </p><p>But, he also felt ashamed, he bowed his head in the direction of the two individuals sat across from him at the table.</p><p>"Yamato... I'm sorry. My words, my actions, they have caused you great unease and sadness all these years; I shouldn't have painted such an image in your head that you couldn't be loved. Whilst things didn't work out between me and your mother, it didn't give me the right to tell you that it wouldn't work out between you and your soulmate." </p><p>Yamato looked at his dad with affection, for the first time in years he felt like he had made an genuine connection with his father. </p><p>"Taichi and Takeru have told me about there being many different kinds of love. Whilst things may have not worked out between you and mom, I hope you know that you have two sons that love you regardless of that." </p><p>Hiroaki nodded, from now on that wasn't going to be something he ignored, even if his relationship with his soulmate had been a diffcult one. He still had two wonderful sons that would love him despite all his flaws... Through the corner of his eye he looked over at Taichi, a slight smirk forming on his face and maybe even a son-in-law one day. </p><p>Whilst it was going to take time for the scars of the past to heal, after all burnt bridges weren't fixed in a day. But as Yamato threw away the last of the beer bottles in the apartment with his father; he knew that someday in the future everything would be fine.</p><p>--- </p><p>That night Taichi stayed over, he was wearing one of Yamato's band shirts, he said it felt a little tight but his boyfriend had told him that he looked hot in it. Who was he to argue? </p><p>The couple lay in Yamato's bed, Taichi held the blonde in his arms as Yamato hummed an all too farmilar tune. </p><p>"Isn't that the song you used to play on your harmonica back in the digital world?" </p><p>He whispered, it was getting late after all, though he did enjoy the intimacy that came from whispering in hushed tones. </p><p>"I'm glad you remember it, my dad taught it me back in the day... Whilst at first it sounds pretty melancholy, I actually think its rather beautiful." </p><p>"I think its even more beautiful when you're the one humming it, y'know? I don't think I've ever mentioned how much I enjoy the sound of your voice..." </p><p>"Funny you should say that, the last time me and the band were at a concert you told me that I was showing off." </p><p>Yamato comments playfully and in response Taichi nuzzles his head into the crook of Yamato's neck. </p><p>"I was only teasing, plus I like it when you sing only for me..." </p><p>And if on que both boyfriend's blush, it was moments like these that they would cherish for the rest of their lives. </p><p>"I'm so glad you're my soulmate." </p><p>"Me too..." </p><p>Taichi said kissing Yamato's cheek and before long they had both lost the battle to sleep, dreaming of the future and all the things that were instore for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this, I promise the next one I write will be far more cheerful! </p><p>After a certain somebody got me into digimon I couldn't help but fall in love with the dynamic of these two, I hope I did them at least some justice! </p><p>I still don't know how to use Ao3 very well so sorry if I messed up.</p><p>Well, until next time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>